


Veroníca

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Series: A to Z [22]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: Rufus was only wanted Veronica to find her siblings and only her siblings.





	Veroníca

**Author's Note:**

> V is for Veronica, the awesome terror movie you can find on Netflix. XD

“ _ Vero! _ ” one of the little girls on the screen called out for what felt like the 100th time for Rufus. Still, he couldn’t help but hope that Veronica would find her sisters and her sisters only.

He was glad that Jiya had been holding his arm for the past hour, because from time to time he felt the chills going down his spine, hated that everything was fine on the movie and then suddenly not so fine.

He covered his girlfriend’s hand with his own. His breath quiet, just like hers and as the Veronica moved he followed her with his eyes. He could almost hear the steps of something coming from behind her

“Did you hear that?” Jessica asked from the couch before leaning towards the TV, eyes on the young Spanish girl as she made her way through the house.

A shadow.

His breathing changed and he leaned closer just like Jessica had done and then that commercial music again and he decided he hated it and would never want to hear it ever again.

If only Veronica could just find her siblings and be done with it.

Everything was white.

A scream.

“Is this how you watch movies?”

More screams.

“Hey! Hey!”

Rufus opened his eyes and found he was one of the screamers, along with Jiya who had jumped into his lap and like everyone else had turned to look at a very skeptic Agent Christopher.

Somebody had paused the movie, he noticed and saw the remote on Flynn’s hand. Also noticed how the man had a hand on Lucy’s back and was straddling just too well to have landed there in a moment of panic.

Denise looked at all of them, “What is going on here, people?”

“We were watching a movie…?” Lucy said with not enough conviction and with too much of a messy hair to seem innocent.

“You guys were making out?” Rufus questioned.

The historian opened her mouth to defend herself when Garcia just cut the crap and said: “I had already seen it… Lucy too, by the way”

“So you just started making out, like, here?” Wyatt asked not believing what he was seeing.

“You were playing on your phone, Wyatt” Jessica accused.

“Was anybody even watching this movie?” Rufus enquired.

“I was,” Jiya said raising a hand.

“Me too” added the blonde.

“It’s not even ten and you’re scared of a terror movie?” Christopher got her coat on the nearby chair.

“Well, they were” always-helpful-Flynn pointed out.

“You weren’t watching this movie, Agent Christopher. I’m not going to hear a commercial in the same way ever again” the engineer defended himself.

“Neither am I,” Jessica said.

“Seriously?” Wyatt smirked.

“Hey, you weren’t watching, can’t judge!” Jiya accused.

“Rufus is right, it’s creepy,” Lucy said.

“Oh, so you did get to see something other Flynn’s mouth” Rufus shot and Denise had to fight back a smile.

“Well, next time leave the lights on, it’s too dark here,” the older woman said, the amusement clear on her voice.

“Will do” Jiya replied.

“So, can we watch the movie now?” Jessica asked.

“Only if Gomez and Morticia over there sit separated,” Carlin said.

“Well, we did watch the movie already” Flynn commented turning to Lucy, clearly having some kind of proposal in mind.

“Guys, the telepathy doesn’t make it any less gross” Jiya informed.

“Thank you, Jiya,” Wyatt said.

“Okay, then,” Garcia said and got up, carrying Lucy with him, “Enjoy your movie”

The pair left and the other four eyed the empty couch, before exchanging looks.

“We good?” Rufus asked.

“We good” everyone else said.

Rufus hit ‘play’. And got volume up, just in case.


End file.
